


Long Night

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Spying, Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's late at night and Eraqus couldn’t sleep.He thought he would go pay his friend Xehanort.Only to his surprise he found him already busy.





	Long Night

Eraqus walked up the walls, making sure there was no one around to see him sneak up to his friend's window. He squatted down and noticed that Xehanort's window was already wide open.

The young man was about to announce his presence, when he heard something strange.

_Was that... grunting?_

Xehanort was loudly panting. At first Eraqus was thinking his friend could be in trouble but that thought left his mind as soon as he heard Xehanort give out a soft groan. He was moaning. Moaning and panting. 

Eraqus could see his best friend's outline in the moonlight. His silhouette was shining and he could make out his arm franticly trusting his- Eraqus face became flushed.

_Right, so obviously now is not a good time._

"ahh, _it's_  -mmph- _it's so_ good."

That wasn’t something he wanted to hear and he definitely didn’t want to stick around to see more. He decided to take his leave. He was one second away from making his way back to the ground only to hear Xehanort call out his name.

_Oh no, did he hear me?_

“Era-qus.”

He softly moaned out his name in between pants.

“Oh fuck-ah- Eraqus.”

_Oh no. He didn’t hear me._

Eraqus didn’t know what to make of this. His closest friend is moaning out his name. He can hear him panting faster and faster, grunting in a pace with loud slaps that must be his hand moving up and down his- he didn’t want to think about it. Eraqus decided to jump down and head out but just as Eraqus dropped off the wall he could hear Xehanort give out one last desperate groan.

" **Agh!**  Eraaaqus!" 

He decided not to head back to his room and instead to just roam around the streets and try to clear his head of what he just heard. He walked up and down the same walkway five times before he recognized he was pacing. The whole scene keeps playing out again and again in his head. Xehanort's moans still ringing in his ears. The sounds of his hand slapping against his shaft. The cry he heard Xehanort call out. The silence in between his loud pants. 

Eraqus just wants to shut his whole mind down. He feels like pulling his hair out. 

His best friend was getting off to the thought of him. 

What is he supposed to do now? Should he talk to Xehanort? Should he say something? Well what than? Xehanort would just think he spied on him. How would he even respond to that? What would he even say? Maybe he would understand but than-

_I can't say anything about it to him._

If he said anything Xehanort would just be embarrassed. No matter what he did he would end up making things worse. It's just better if he kept this to himself.

* * *

 He couldn't sleep that night. As much as it pained him to admit it his erection was keeping him awake. He decided maybe he would just take care of it and than in the morning move on like none of this ever happened. Just go grab some lotion, grab a few tissues and get this over with. 

He tried thinking of something, anything else than Xehanort's moans but he just couldn't stop thinking of how fast his hand was moving. How loud his grunts were. Eraqus never masturbated that furiously before, it must have at least felt better than his usual methods. He needs to stop thinking about it. Maybe if he just focused on his own body he could get those thoughts out of his head. He started pumping his cock at a faster pace. He squeezed himself with a firmer grip than usual, he started moaning louder than usual as well. 

"aah- _ahh_. _hmm_."

Xehanort was on to something, this feels really good. His mind is still filled with thoughts of Xehanort's moans, maybe just for tonight he could use those thoughts for his spank bank but tomorrow, tomorrow he is moving forward from this.

He started remembering the exact detail of what he saw, what he heard. Xehanort was violently pumping his cock. He remembered the other boy hunched over and fiercely moving his whole arm up and down. The whole process looked exhausting but when he tried it out for himself, _damn._

_"oh damn, this feels so good."_

Xehanort seemed so desperate to finish himself off. He just madly worked himself and his rapid movements worked him closer to release but he moaned deeper and louder than Eraqus was. Maybe he should change his tactics.

_"ah-ah-ah-"_

He started moaning along to each of his thrusts. Everytime his hand smacked down his shaft he moaned and every time his grasp was free he panted. He kept up this rhythm and started working himself even faster. The rapid movements went from feeling good to being the only feeling that ever mattered to him. 

_"ah- fuck- ah- I need it."_

He never felt so pent up but so good at the same time. And that pleasure was all thanks to Xehanort.

_Xehanort._

_Xehanort-_

_"Xehanort-ah"_

_"Xehanort- ah fuck- ah_ _Xehanort"_

His moans still ringing in his head even after all this time. That final grunt, Xehanort cuming and practicly screaming out his name. It sounded like he was in pain and needed Eraqus to release him and _God_ he wanted to do just that. He wanted to wrap his hands around both their cocks and hear Xehanort beg for him again.

_"Do you want it?- ah-  You want me-mm- to pump your cock like this?"_

Eraqus couldn't stop thinking like a pervert, he was getting off to the fact his best friend wanted to him to pump his fat cock for him. He wanted to grab on to his friend and pull his fist up and down until It drove Xehanort to cry out like that again. No he needed Xehanort to cum for him like that again.

" _Xehanort- ah- you fucking **need it** , don't you_?"

He needed to hear a moan like that again so he thought he would just do it himself.

" **Agh! Agh! FUCK! AGH!** "

He forced his wrist to move as fast as it possibly could for a few short moments before swiftly pulling down hard on his cock in three short, slow and fierce bursts. 

" ** _AHHhhn_** _nnn-_ "

He felt his cock release a short wave of sperm. A white trail was left on his chest and abbs.

" _ah- fuuuck_." he tried to catch his breath. " _that was so good._ "

* * *

 Xehanort didn't know what to think. He just came over to say hello to Eraqus because he couldn't get him out of his head. He had a crush on him for a long while now but he didn't think he felt the same and he definitely didn't think he would find out like this.

He can't say anything to him about this, he would think he was spying on him. But at the same time he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight for sure now.


End file.
